Two Worlds Collide
by Hanalei
Summary: Oh Sadie, you just HAD to go to the Empire State building...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I adopted this story from xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx**** to kind of test out the figurative waters of FanFiction... :0)... The story will become all my writing around Chapter 8 (I think...) Well, here it goes! **

* * *

Huulloo. Sadie Kane here. Carter's ticked off and won't speak because of... ah, we'll get to that.

(Shut up, Carter. You're supposed to be silent. Stop cutting in.)

Anyways, here I am, standing in front of the Empire State building. I know, I know. I'm not supposed to be here, Manhattan has enough problems without Carter and me barging in. Carter already filled me in on all that. But hey, rules are meant to be broken, right?

So, _wow._ The Empire State building is _big. _For some reason, Carter keeps glancing upwards. He says there's something up there, like the Empire State Building has a mini wave of fog clouding the top. Carter's insisting that when there's gaps through the fog, he swears he can see statues staring down at him.

Creepy. I've looked up and I don't see anything.

We entered the building. There's a random dude sitting at the reception desk. He saw us and frowned.

"May we use the elevator?" Carter asked. The guy just gestured towards the corner. We nodded and walk there, but Carter suddenly stops.

"There are more floors than the elevator show there are, isn't it?"

I stared at him. "Carter!" I hissed, jabbing him in the ribs. He winced. Always the wimp, my bro.

Carter glared at me, then continued interrogating the annoyed looking guy. "Right?" He asked.

The doorman scowled. "Another bunch?" He muttered under his breath. I glanced at him, puzzled. Carter lets out a triumphant caw.

(Carter - shut. Up. It was a caw! My story time.)

"What bunch?" I asked. The doorman glared at me, one eyebrow raised as if asking if we're serious.

"Fine. Go up." He throws me a bunch of keys. "Just don't attract too many monsters."

Okay. _What?_

I open my mouth to speak, but Carter clamps his hand over it.

"Oh, okay. Sure. No prob." He sends a fake smile over at the doorman. "Come on, Sadie."

I glared at him but followed. Carter presses the button to the elevator. It opens.

There are several floors. Crossing my arms, I leaned over to a corner of the elevator and watched as Carter inserts the keys into the keyhole.

Immediately, one more floors pop up. I stare at the number. 600.

"Woah." Carter mumbles, retracting the key. He leans back to look at the number.

I dart forward and press the floor. Carter tries to stop me, but fails, and stares at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"Sadie!"

I glance innocently back at him. (Shut up, Carter, I am innocent.) Carter jabs me on the arm.

"What?" I asked. Carter sticks his hand into his bag, reaching for his weapon. I did the same.

"What if there are monsters or other stuff up there? We don't know what's there, Sadie." Carter said cautiously. I grinned at him. He was such a sissy. (Shut UP Carter! My turn recording!)

"Exactly. So, naturally, we have to check it out."

"You could have at least let me look at it for a while longer."

I raised an eyebrow. "And leave you to stare at what? These numbers?" I gestured at the bland letterings.

Carter glared at me and leaned back. I smirked at him. Won that argument.

Music starts blasting loudly from the speakers. I grimace at Carter. Whoever chose the music for this elevator had really bad taste.

Finally, the elevator 'ding's open. I rush out, Carter right after me.

One look around and I've forgotten my name. Golden statues. Enormous Grecian Columns. Swirling and twisting clouds full of lightning. A gigantic golden door…

Carter also glanced around, but he's frowning. "Six hundredth floor...?" He questioned.

It's then when I noticed the statue. It's of a frowning lady, and bore the resemblance to...

"Sekhmet's cow. Hathor." I whispered, horrified.

Carter glances over, alarmed. Then suddenly the castle doors open and a girl runs out.

She runs straight into Carter. I stare at her, startled. She has curly blond hair and her eyes were a stormy grey. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that read 'Camp Half Blood'. Underneath were a bunch of letters and words I didn't understand.

"Greek." Carter says. The girl glances up, her eyes widening.

"You-" She started, then stopped. She pointed to herself questioningly.

"You're t-shirt has Greek on it." Carter says firmly. Then he turns to me. "Remember the Rosetta Stone? It had Greek carved onto it. Dad showed me."

I nodded slowly. Then I looked at the girl.

She stared back at me. "Are you guys demigods?"

Carter and my eyes went wide. She couldn't have known we had Isis and Horus inside us before, right? But she had a funny way of saying that. Demigods?

"Wh-What?" I asked slowly. My voice came out squeaky.

The girl shakes her head. "You guys probably don't know that yet. But you're here... so that means… And the doorman's really strict..." She stopped herself and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Annabeth, Designer of Olympus."

Carter stared at her. "...Olympus?"

The girl looked at him wearily. "Olympus. Do you guys know the Greek gods?"

Okay. Greek gods. What?

Then Amos's words popped into my head. _Manhattan has other problems. Other gods._

"Oh no," I mouth to Carter. I get it now!

I coughed. "I think I need to sit down. Are we actually on Olympus right now?"

"Yes." Annabeth said. She smiled kindly at me. "You need to come with me. I know a safe place for people like you. Like us."

People like us?

"Do monsters chase you? Weird things happen? Got kicked out of school?" Annabeth continued.

Carter shook his head. "I've never been to a school. I was home schooled. Sadie here..."

"Oh, yeah." I smiled sheepishly. "I've been kicked out a few times... For breaking the dress code. And chewing gum."

That reminds me. The gum had gone stale in my mouth from it hanging open.

(Stop smirking, Carter.)

Annabeth shook her head. "No, not that. Supernatural stuff."

Supernatural.

"Annabeth." I couldn't help myself from blurting out. "Are you possessed by a Greek god?"

Carter started to choke. Annabeth stared at me like I had grown another head.

"Possessed? No, no. I'm not... possessed."

Now it was my turn to stare at her. "Then what..."

"You," Annabeth said firmly. "Need to come with me."

Typical.

On our way to the mysterious destination, Camp Half Blood, Annabeth filled us in on what she was talking about. Carter and I kept wisely silent, only occasionally choking here and there.

So basically, Annabeth is the child of a mortal and a Greek god.

How messed up is that?

Anyways, apparently when we got to camp, we would be determined whether we are clear-sighted mortals or demigods. If we're mortal, Annabeth said, then Chiron has to come and manipulate the mist. It's more likely that we're demigods though, since we _did_ meet on the six-hundredth floor of the Empire State Building.

The car door opened. I quickly got out of the car, away from the old ladies with one eyeball. It was unnerving.

Carter looked as green as I felt as he watched the taxi drive away. Annabeth beckoned us forward, towards what appeared to be a strawberry farm. I took a step.

What I saw was surprising. Green meadows, children battling each other with swords, big and elaborate cabins. In front of us was a big brown board with weird inscriptions on it.

I didn't bother asking Annabeth what the words meant, since Carter whispered 'Camp Half-Blood' to me. Annabeth pointed inside. "Go on."

I stared at her in surprise but took a step forward. As soon as Carter and I were both inside, Annabeth came in.

"Congratulations," She said, then wrinkled her nose. "No, I wouldn't say congratulations. But you're a demigod!"

Huh?

A person came bounding towards us. No. Not a person. A horse. No, wait. It was a person. Half horse, half person.

I stared at him, my eyes wide. Carter was doing the same.

"Uh." I started to say, but Annabeth jumped towards him with a smile.

"This is Chiron. Trainer of camp, remember? The person I told you about?"

Chiron smiled kindly at us, eyes crinkling. He had a sort of glint in his eyes that told me he had been through a lot more than he looked like.

"And who might these children be?" He asked warmly. Annabeth sobered.

"Two new demigods. But they're over thirteen. At least, the boy is."

What? Offensive much?

"Do not be offended." Chiron said, as if reading my mind. "It's just that most children are already claimed at the age of thirteen."

Claimed? Oh, right. Being marked by a godly parent. Chiron then turned to Annabeth. "Gods are not usually that good at keeping promises. They'll claim them the next few days, I hope."

Annabeth nodded. They started having a conversation while Carter pulled me aside.

"This is crazy." He murmured to me. I nodded, missing my gum.

"Yeah, but this time we know it could be real."

Carter frowned. "Yeah. What will we do when they realize that we don't have a Greek god as a parent?"

I shrugged. "Run?"

Carter opened his mouth to say something else, but hewas cut off by gasping. People were staring at us, and I looked to Carter to find something floating on his head.

It was a green and black bubble with the amulet of Orisis on it. Our father. I subconsciously touched my necklace, and sure enough, the symbol matched the one on Carter's head.

"Sadie!" Carter hissed. "Your head!"

"You too!" I hissed back. Carter glanced up, startled. I do the same.

There's the same symbol floating above my head. The amulet, green and black.

Woah, dad. Way to betray our identity.

There's the sound of hooves and I look down to see Chiron galloping over. He looks at our symbol and starts muttering something in a language I didn't understand.

"Greek." Carter told me.

Even I, who could not understand Greek, could tell that Chiron was cursing. He paced across the floor, his tail flicking irritatedly.

"Οι δύο κόσμοι δεν πρέπει να συγκρουστούν..." **(A.N. It means 'The two worlds must not collide...' Haha got that from Google Translate. If it seems wrong, PM/Review to tell me! :D)** He muttered. Annabeth stared at him, concerned, then turned to us.

"What... Is that thing?" She asked Carter, pointing to his head. I caught Carter's eye and we agreed silently on an answer.

"We don't know." We said simultaneously. Annabeth paused, then raised an eyebrow.

"Listen." She said. "I'm a daughter of Athena, and she's the goddess of knowledge. You too obviously know what that is, and it most definitely isn't something Greek." She peered up once again at our symbol, then frowned.

I stared at Carter helplessly as Annabeth stood on her toes to observe the symbol. Finally, she leaned back.

"Egyptian. You guys have an Egyptian symbol on your head." she said, looking a tiny bit frightened.

"The symbol of Osiris."

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? Please let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! :) Enjoy mes amies! (there, now they can't say I wasn't studying for French!)**

* * *

Carter here. Finally managed to grab the recorder from Sadie.

We were currently sitting in the Athena Cabin, facing a daughter of Athena who had her arms crossed and was looking annoyed.

Yes, scary image.

(Shut it Sadie! I was NOT whimpering!)

"Listen, we can explain-" I started to Annabeth. Unfortunately, Sadie also decided to open her big mouth at the same time.

(OW! What was that for, Sadie?)

"It's none of your business," she said. "We can go now and leave you alone if you want."

I stepped up and stood in front of Sadie. She punched me on the shoulder but I ignored the stinging sensation.

"She doesn't mean that. Listen, if you can just not tell anyone about this-"

Annabeth huffed. "Just tell me."

"Okay." I started. Sadie gave me a scowl before crossing her arms, mirroring Annabeth's stance. She glared at me and I cringed a little. Having two scary looking ladies – one who can punch, like, _really_ punch – glaring at you is not a good thing.

"So, we're Egyptian magicians."

Annabeth's eyes widened slightly, but she made no move or sound. She sat there blinking as I felt like an idiot and continued.

(Sadie, don't make me tell Walt about that time yo—OWW!)

"Our dad is sort of – erm- possessed–ish by the Egyptian death god. Sadie and I can do magic and… yeah."

Sadie's intensifying of her glare indicated for me not to say anything else.

By this time Annabeth had stood up and began pacing, mumbling curses just like Chiron had. I caught 'Stupid', 'Impossible', and 'Styx'.

Sadie just stood there looking at Annabeth.

"Listen," I whispered, edging my way up to my sister. She glared at me then tilted her head.

"I don't think these people are that bad-."

Sadie opened her mouth to speak, but Annabeth came over.

"Fine, I agree to not telling any of the other campers – with the exception of Percy, of course. No use scaring them. Chiron obviously already knows, and so does Mr.D. You have to promise one thing though." She said.

"Yes?" I asked at the same time that Sadie said "And what is that?"

"No using your witchy stuff on campers here. You need to learn the basic rules and train everyday like all the other demigods. Basically, act normal." She said. I nodded.

"And you're coming with me right now." Annabeth said after a while. "To see Chiron."

I nodded while Sadie crossed her arms again. "Where will we stay then?"

Annabeth thought for a while. Then she grinned in a slightly wicked way. I gulped.

"What about... the Hades Cabin?"

Okay, I should think rule number one here is never to let a demigod of another parent into some god's cabin, right?

Especially Hades. I read somewhere that he is very... territorial.

Sadie didn't seem to really care, but I was nervous. Like, really nervous.

(Sadie, shut it!)

Annabeth said that it was the best and most fitting place for us to stay. We couldn't stay in good ol' Hermes, no. Apparently we were already claimed and it would be suspicious.

So what was the next best? Not some other nice and happy god? No, of course not. It just _had _to be Hades.

Sadie, like I said, didn't seem to mind. I think it helps connect her to Anubis or something.

Pah.

And that leaves me to wonder how Zia is doing...

Sadie smacks me on the arm and I return to the real world. In front of me is a Cabin decorated in black.

"Uh, does anyone else live there...?" I asked.

Annabeth shot me a sideways glance. "Nico visits sometimes. He might reform out of the shadows when you least expect him."

I nodded nervously. "Who's Nico?" Sadie asked.

Annabeth opens her mouth to speak, but I stopped her. I pointed to the cabin.

Shadows were sort of, how do I describe it? Forming together. Grouping.

"Nico's coming." Annabeth said.

I stared wide-eyed at the shadows. Sadie was doing the same. How powerful and strong must a person be to summon that much darkness?

Right after I thought that, a boy popped out of the shadows. He was scrawny and pale, with messy ebony hair and dark black eyes. Yeah, totally looking powerful and all.

"Are you Nico?" Sadie asked incredulously as the kid stumbled a little. The kid glanced up, startled.

"Yes..." His eyes roamed around us and found Annabeth. "Ah, Annabeth, there you are!" He said, ignoring us.

Sadie didn't like to be ignored. She stormed up to the boy and gave him her death glare.

"Yes, right." Annabeth smiled sheepishly. "This is Sadie and Carter. New ..."

"We're siblings." Sadie confirmed and I realized we hadn't told anybody yet.

"Ah, yes." Annabeth didn't look surprised. Then again, all the siblings in all the cabins looked different too.

"Close or distant?" Nico asked skeptically.

"Close." Annabeth nodded. "I think. They arrived together."

Nico seemed to inspect us more closely. An emotion crossed his face but he masked it.

"Ah, right." He said finally, after a while, standing up to walk away. "Okay then."

"Uh, yeah." Annabeth stopped him again. "One more thing, Nico."

"Yeah?" Nico asked, turning his head a little but not looking at Annabeth.

"They'll be rooming with you."

There was a split silence while Nico whirled around to stare at us.

Then, "_What?"_

Chiron gave a sigh as he watched Annabeth stalk into the pavillion with Sadie and I trailing behind her.

"Chiron..." Annabeth said. "They told me."

Chiron glanced up in surprise. "Just like that?" He stared at us.

Sadie shot me a glare. "No actually-" She started.

"Yes!" I cut her off, scrabbling for an excuse to blabber on. "I, I mean, we really trust you and all. We came in here and we just saw your horse body and we just felt the trust-"

Sadie gave a cough and I turned red.

"Uh, yeah." I finished lamely.

Chiron looked amused. Then his expression turned serious.

"Why are you here? We had the agreement..."

"What agreement?" Annabeth cut in.

Chiron looked guilty. "Sorry, I swore on the River Styx."

"We agreed to never to go New York." Sadie cut in. I glanced at her, surprised. "And you guys, I'm guessing, agreed not to come near us."

Annabeth stared at her. "Then why did I meet you on the 600th floor of Olympus?"

Chiron choked.

I walked over to him as Annabeth and Sadie talked. Watching him choke, I patted his back. Unfortunately, it also happened to be a horse's back.

"What are you doing?" He asked after he stopped coughing. I quickly retracted my hand.

"Nothing." I said just as quickly. Chiron raised an eyebrow but dropped it.

"You do know that you and your sister have broken an Ancient Law?"

I nodded solemnly.

"The gods will be furious." Chiron continued.

As if on cue, lightning flashed across the sky. Chiron glanced up apprehensively then gazed back down at me.

I nodded again.

Chiron's tail flicked as he paced across the floor. "My child, you have to convince the gods that you and your sister are trustworthy. They might not be so lenient. Not after the last time we encountered your kind…"

Sadie opened her mouth, and as she was about to say something, but I clamped my hand over her face, just in time. I wanted to stay on friendly terms with these Greeks, and I would not let Sadie and her big mouth ruin things.

(OWW! Quit it Sadie!)

I glanced at him questioningly, but he offered no explanation.

"Anyways." Chiron looked back at the sky and sighed. "You'll have to work it out. Go to Olympus tomorrow morning. I'll try and make sure the gods don't fry you and your sister to a crisp."

I gulped. More Gods were out to kill us? Brilliant.

Suddenly, the door to the Big House swung open, and hit the wall with a mighty "thwack!"

A boy with messy black hair stood there, panting. "Chiron- Waves-Zeus- Oh, Styx we are in some serious trouble" he gasped between breaths.

Chiron turned toward the boy standing in the doorway. "Percy, my child. What is wrong?"

"The Gods have arrived."

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying this story so far! I will update whenever I can, but I go to a school that believes that it's students have nothing better to do then do homework for six hours... :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so sorry. Life really slapped me across the face, and I just had no inspiration to write (cousins getting cancer will do that to you) But my cousin will be going through his last treatment in about two weeks, and I couldn't be more proud of him I honestly cant say I'm sorry enough. You all are honestly the best for sticking with me :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... :(**

* * *

Now, I'll be honest. I was terrified.

That was difficult to admit.

I'm _Sadie Kane_.

I've been through more than you can imagine, what, with saving the world and living with Carter. But the sight of angry giants who looked like they would like nothing more than to eat me sent me over the edge.

The wise thing would have been to bow and spew countless apologies for daring to enter the gods' territory, but of course, I didn't.

I'm just too stubborn. I stood there in a way that I only describe as defiant.

(Oh, shut it Carter!)

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"You _dare_ come here, you insolent magicians? You _dare_ threaten the lives of our children? You have disregarded an ancient pact. You must suffer the consequences," a goddess with churning grey eyes boomed. "Annabeth, how could you let them infiltrate your home? You are a daughter of Athena. Use your head! I am ashamed…"

Annabeth glared up at the looming figure. "It is my responsibility to bring any children that have proven to have a half-blood's abilities to camp, _mother_. I did my duty."

Mother. This explains a lot.

The largest god silenced Athena with a look before an argument erupted. "Is this your goal?" he thundered. "Are you attempting to tear our family apart from the inside? To turn daughter against mother? Well, you shall fail, for we are strong!"

"Zeus! You neglect my main concern! They are attempting to stay in my cabin! Blasphemy!" a pale, brooding god growled.

This opened the floodgates. Yelling and screaming and grumbling persisted. In all honesty, I would have laughed if I hadn't been so terrified for my life.

"Brothers! Sisters! Arguing will get us nowhere. We must listen." This goddess was different. She smiled kindly at Carter and I. "They have come here for a reason. The world spins to the Fates' design. It does us no good to bicker."

The Olympians grudgingly admitted, and stared at us. Annabeth sharply elbowed me in the side. _Say something!_

"Erm-hullo. We - er - come in peace."

Very suave Sadie

I heard a snort behind me. It was that Percy kid. I clenched my fists.

"We really didn't mean to intrude. We were not informed of this great pact. We can just leave and forget this ever happened! Yes, that sounds nice. Don't you agree?" I turned nervously to Carter, who was nodding his head like a possessed marionette. "So, we'll just be going now…" I took a step back.

"Oh sweetheart, do you really think it's that easy?" a goddess holding a peacock crooned. We are the Olympians. You have trespassed. I assure you, there. Will. Be. Consequences."

I gulped. So this was the end. After all of the monsters and mayhem I had beaten, I was going to be flambéed by oversized gods in togas.

What a great way to start my weekend.

"_Stop."_

A voice echoed through the clearing. A redheaded girl marched up to the gods. She must be insane. And why were her eyes glowing?

"_Olympus must join with foes_

_ To the Nome, the best must go,_

_ And in their wake, one will be left_

_ With a fate that is worse than death…"_

What. Just. Happened.


End file.
